The First Night
by Scandalite
Summary: This one-shot recounts Liv and Fitz's first night together. Features dialogue from "Scandal" episode 1x06, which belongs to the lovely and talented Shonda Rhimes.


"How early are we starting tomorrow?" Cyrus asks.

"Six a.m. A pancake breakfast at the Baptist church and a prayer meeting," Olivia replies.

"I can already feel the holy water burning my pagan flesh. G'night," he says, disappearing into his hotel room.

Olivia chuckles and keeps walking. She can feel Fitz's eyes on her.

"This is me," she says, stopping in front of a door to her right.

"I'm down there," Fitz says, looking past her. It's Olivia's cue to walk inside, but she doesn't move.

"Just go in your room and close the door, and we'll pretend this never happened," Fitz says.

Olivia continues to stand there, her back to him.

"Go in your room," he insists.

She knows she should. But ever since her fingers linked with his between their seats on the campaign bus, she's been consumed with the thought of his hands on her waist, her behind, her breasts.

"No," she thinks to herself.

Just once she will give in to her desires without contemplating the consequences. Just _once_.

She squares her shoulders and calmly starts wheeling her luggage toward Fitz's room at the end of the hall.

He slides his keycard in the door and, ever the gentleman, steps aside so she can enter first. After hearing the lock click behind them, the air changes. Suddenly, their lust is palpable.

Fitz grabs the sides of Olivia's face and hastily pulls her in for a kiss. His lips slam against hers and he opens his mouth, anxiously searching for her tongue. He finds it and moans. Kissing her is even better than he imagined.

Olivia throws an arm around Fitz's neck and pulls herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their kisses grow even more frenzied and their hands roam each other's bodies. Weeks of pent up sexual frustration is pouring out of them in mere seconds.

A lamp crashes to the ground, but neither of them cares. Olivia is sitting on a bureau now, back flush against the wall. Her legs are again wrapped around Fitz's waist and his lips are rapidly traveling down her neck toward her collarbone. It's her turn to moan.

Then, without warning, Fitz pulls back and looks into Olivia's eyes. In an attempt to catch his breath, he inhales deeply through his mouth. She maintains eye contact, searching for a hint of regret.

"Take off your clothes," he says in a low, husky tone.

Olivia immediately unbuttons her blouse. Fitz's eyes are trained on her fingers and it takes everything in him to keep from ripping the fabric from her body.

She lets the blouse slide from her shoulders and down her arms to the floor, then shyly looks up at him. She undoes the button at the waist of her slacks and pulls down the zipper. The pants pool at her feet and she gingerly steps out of them.

Olivia is standing before Fitz in nothing but a white lacy bra and panties, and his heart begins to race. He simultaneously drinks in the sight and files it away in his mind for future recall.

She's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Fitz scoops her up in his arms and she whimpers as his erect penis rubs against her sex through his trousers. He skillfully walks them toward the bed and gently sets her down.

He pulls his dress shirt out of his pants, unbuttons it, and quickly discards it. Then he whips off his belt and lifts his undershirt over his head, tousling his hair in the process. He looks down at Olivia's reclining form and she gives him a small smile. She's often wondered what Fitz looks like first thing in the morning and she's enjoying the preview.

He's the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on.

Olivia's smile is all the encouragement Fitz needs to begin kissing her again. This time, though, he is gentle, softly pressing his lips to hers, then to her cheeks and forehead.

Olivia is surprised when he doesn't remove her bra to gain unfettered access to her breasts. Instead, his mouth simply moves from the peak of one pert mound to the other as she runs her fingers through his thick curls and places tiny kisses along his hairline.

This isn't a race to the finish line. They have all night and Fitz intends to make the most of it.

He continues his trail of kisses over Olivia's taut tummy and she arches her back in response. He then kisses behind her knees and begins a slow ascent up each thigh. Olivia can sense where his tongue will venture next and it is sweet torture.

Unable to resist his craving any longer, Fitz pulls Olivia's panties down, drops them over the end of the bed, and buries his head between her thighs. His tongue languishes over her sodden folds and Olivia instinctively clutches at the bedsheets. She desperately wants to scream, but refrains.

After what seems like forever, Fitz lifts his head and crawls over Olivia. He begins caressing her face and locks his gray eyes onto her brown ones. She can feel the tip of his cock at her entrance, and as soon as he plunges inside, her eyelids flutter and her head sinks into the pillows. He feels perfect.

Olivia's breaths are quick and shallow as Fitz slowly moves in and out, never looking away from her. It's startling and tender all at the same time.

Glistening with sweat, their bodies are perfectly in sync. It's as if they're moving to a tune only the two of them can hear.

Feeling Olivia tighten around him, Fitz thrusts harder and faster. Within minutes they orgasm together.

Out of breath, Fitz rolls onto his side and Olivia faces him.

"That was…" For perhaps the first time in her life, she is speechless.

"I know," he chokes out.

Olivia slides toward Fitz and he pulls the comforter over them. When she rests her head on his chest, he smiles into her hair and lightly strokes her back.

Then, before she knows it, he's unhooking her bra and pushing the straps down her shoulders. With her breasts finally free, he takes a nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue, then sucking− hard.

"Mmm," Olivia says.

"You like that?"

Olivia nods and Fitz gives her other nipple the same treatment. Then his mouth moves up her neck and when he kisses it just below her jaw, she lets out a long sigh. He smiles and mentally pats himself on the back for discovering yet another way to turn her on.

Olivia is wet again and he enters her easily. Her hands soon find their way to his lower back, pulling him closer, encouraging him to go deeper.

Lost in a haze of lust, they continue to explore and pleasure each other well into the night.


End file.
